Karma
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: When he denied the only wish his daughter ever asked him all those years ago, Draco's faced in a situation where he's the one who's asking for his daughter's Consider it as the cost he's to pay after the bad thing he's done to his -Slight Dramione, mainly focus on Draco and his daughter with Hermione


**SUMMARY: **Draco Malfoy marries Hermione Granger several years after the War. They have a daughter together named Etain. But, when Etain is only a year old, Draco divorces Hermione because they both feel they're better off without each other. He still manages his relationship with his daughter, albeit not so much with him too busy to make the Malfoy name on top of the social class again.

**CHARACTERS: **

Etain Malfoy (age 15) : Elle Fanning

Draco Malfoy (age 50) : Brad Pitt

Etain Malfoy (age 35) : Charlize Theron

Draco Malfoy (age 70) : Christopher Plummer

**NOTES: **This story is a really short one-shot, an AU, and sort of a Dramione fanfiction. Like, there's a _really_ small Dramione it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything that's familiar belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_London, July 2030_

Etain Malfoy, daughter of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, runs as fast as she can out of the cabin she's supposed to be staying. She's missing one of her braids, and there's an ugly bruise just bellow her right eye. Tears are falling down freely from eyes as she runs, her heart aches in all the depression and frustration she feels. She finally stops after her feet refuse to work anymore, and falls down her bum under a big tree. She lets out a shaky breath, wiping her tears hastily, calming her breath. She's just been bullied because she is the daughter of Draco Malfoy; an ex-Death Eater. It's been happening for years and it just got worse lately. After five minutes, she takes out her phone from her pocket and dials the first number she can think of.

"Dad?" Etain whispers when the ring stops.

"Etain?" Draco Malfoy answers, still half-asleep, too tired from the nightly activity he just did with his newest girlfriend, the newly divorced Astoria Nott. "Why did you call me? It's 3 in the morning, kid. I've work to do tomorrow."

"Can you uh...pick me up?" Etain says, forcing down the sobs that's threatening to come out from her mouth. "Like, right now? I really need you to. The others, they...they don't really like me."

"Oh, dear Merlin..." Draco sighs. "I'm sorry, kid, but I can't. Like I told you before, I've work to do tomorrow and um...rather busy right now. Just tell those kids to fuck off, okay? It'll be fine."

A lone tear drops as she swallows heavily, disappointed of what her father. "Okay, then," Etain says meekly, wiping her tear.

"Is that all, kid? Right. Good night, Etain," Draco says, hanging up before Etain can even reply him.

"Good night...Draco," Etain whispers, pulling herself to stand on her two feet and slowlys makes her way back to her cabin, tears keep on falling as she walks.

* * *

_Sydney, October 2050_

Draco Malfoy walks out of the front door of the Sydney Airport, dragging his suitcase behind him. His once thick blonde-hair has thinned out and they've turned grey for most of them. He still has that air of royalty about him; standing tall and proud, chin out, cold eyes set to scare almost everyone. But if people bother to look closely at him just for ten seconds, they would notice some new things about him. How he'll look around warrily like a lost child, how he'll slump just for a mere seconds as if he's tired for all the things that have happened to him, how he'll drop all his guard for even minutes and look more human than ever. Something drastic happens to him, and it changes him. No one bothers to notice it though, because in their eyes, he's still the same high-prided bastard they all know.

"Etain?" he says to his phone, after dialing the number. It's been ten years since the last time he meets his daughter, when his ex-wife Hermione Granger, now Thomas, moves to Australia, bringing Etain with her.

"Oh, hey, Draco," Etain says slowly from the other side, working on same cases she working on, what with her being one of the successful Magi-lawyer in Australia. "Um, it's so nice of you to call me."

"Yeah, I know," Draco says slowly.

"It's been...what? Eight years?" Etain says, taking her eyes off her papers and leans on her seat.

"Ten, actually," Draco corrects her. There's an uncomfortable pregnant silence between them for quite sometime.

"Okay, then..." Etain finally breaks the silent. "So, what's wrong?"

"Well, um, I'm here, in Sydney, in Kingsford Smith Airport," Draco says, unconciously tapping his fingers against his tigh nervously. "Can you pick me up?"

"Uh...about that," Etain begins. "I'm really sorry but I don't think I can. You see, I've this really important meeting coming with my client and I can't leave it to pick you up, Draco. Why don't you just Apparate into my house?"

Draco swallows the lump in his throat heavily, remembering the exact same conversation several years ago, when he's still an uptight prick and Etain is still the naive teenager. Draco knows that this is the cost of the horrid thing he's done to his daughter all those years ago...

_"Can you uh...pick me up? Like, right now? I really need you to. The others, they...they don't really like me."_

_"Oh, dear Merlin... I'm sorry, kid, but I can't. Like I told you before, I've work to do tomorrow and um...rather busy right now. Just tell those kids to fuck off, okay? It'll be fine."_

_"Okay, then."_

_"Is that all, kid? Right. Good night, Etain."_

"Draco, you're still there?" he hears Etain's voice.

"Oh yes, I'm still here," Draco says. "I'm...not going anywhere."

"Okay, then. I'm so sorry, once again. I'd have picked you up, but – "

"No, no, no... It's okay, kid. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Draco says, for the first time in years, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Great," Etain says. So...see you later, I suppose."

"Yes, yes, see you."

Draco waits for Etain to hangs up first before he does and pockets his phone. Sighing heavily, feeling a lone tear falls down his pointy-chin, he begins his long walk to Etain's home; something he's done ever since he gave up his magic when he realised all his mistakes for ignoring Etain. He walks miles and miles away to Etain's home, knowing that the pain his feet feels is nothing to what Etain feels when he denied her simple wish to pick her up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

My heart is broken... It breaks my heart to imagine Christopher Plummer walks on foot to pay all his sins, guilt eating him up... :(

Anyways, hi everyone! This is my newest story after MONTHS of not writing at all. I'm really sorry for those of you who have been waiting for me to update any of my stories. I've been so busy lately and probably will still be busy until next year (NOOOO!) and won't be able to write so much. So, consider this _really_ short one-shot as my way to say sorry.

Love you all,

Amelia


End file.
